Angel of Innocence, Devil of Darkness
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *One-shot, Edited* A Short Yami/Serenity fic. Can an Angel really fall in love with a Devil?


*Edited By Beta Reader, One-Shot*

Someone requested that I write a Yami/Serenity fic. I have been pondering about it for weeks, and then I heard the song I'm A Genie in A Bottle by Christina Aguilera, and an idea hit me! Please be nice! This is my first time writing a fic with this couple in it. Please R+R!!!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragon Ball Z or Christina Aguilera. So don't sue!

Angel of Innocence, Devil of Darkness

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana no Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

^Flash Back^

(Me Talking)

"Yami," I heard him call to me in his childish voice, but I knew what he would say.

~I know what you will say. I can't. Love is nothing. ~

~Please, she is hurting. ~

~I know that, but I can't do anything for her. You can. ~

~She loves you, though. ~

~How do you know that? ~ 

~I'm letting you out to deal with this on your own. ~

"Yuugiiiohhhh!!!!" the millennium puzzle shinned brightly earning a lustrous glow, and it happened so fast that no one noticed. (No one ever does)

He smirked to himself and walked out the door. 

"Hey Yug' buddy. How are ya?"

"Fine, Jou."

"Good ta hear. Why are ya here?"

"I need to talk to Serenity about something."

"Ok, she is up in her room."

"Jou, are you coming- oh, hi Yugi." 

"Mai," He said looking at her and then back at Jou, who was blushing. 

"No words are needed," Yami said walking by Serenity's door only to hear her crying softly. 

"Serenity."

"Go away Yugi! I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not, Yugi."

"Ok, person who sounds like Yugi go away."

"Do you really think I sound like him? I have more of a hoarse voice," He said opening the door.

Serenity looked up. "Wow, who ever you are you sure to look like Yugi," She said sarcastically.

"Next thing you will say is I act like him."

"No, you don't act like him for some reason. If you are not Yugi than who are you?"

He smirked at her and whispered in her ear, "I'm the opposite than Yugi. He is the innocent part."

Serenity started having trouble breathing when the man she loved sat next to her, "You don't love me."

"Yugi, doesn't love you. As for me… I'm not sure if it is possible to love."

Serenity said nothing as he kept whispering words in her ear, "Do you think love is possible for a heartless man as myself? If it were, then if you did love me then there would be consequences. For do you think an angel can love a devil?" 

Yami looked deeply in the innocent eyes of Serenity. 

She reached up and touched Yami's face. "You're not Yugi at all."

She pulled him closer to her. "You saved me, and kissed me." 

Memories of that time flooded Yami's mind. 

^"Leave her alone!"

"Yugi," Said Serenity trying to get up.

The boys that had attacked her got in their fighting stances, and tried to attack Yami, but he easily knocked them to the ground. They got up quickly running away from Yami, but he stopped them sending them to an internal hell. (Like he did with Panik)

He kneeled down to Serenity and she hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Nothing should hurt innocence."

Serenity looked deeply into his eyes, and his words touched her. She tried to talk, but no words came out she felt soft lips press against hers causing her whole body to catch on fire. She pulled away from his passionate kiss and fainted. ^ 

"Yugi, made me come."

"Is that the only reason you came? Because, he made you?"

Yami did not answer for a moment. "Like I said, a devil cannot love an angel."

"Well, I am not an angel and you are not a devil."

"We are too close to being those things for it to work out."

"It does not work, because you don't want it to."

"How can you say these things when you don't even know how I am?"

"Love hits even strangers."

Yami looked in her eyes. "Love is a weak feeling to have. I don't understand why humans feel it." 

Before Yami could wait for her answer to his comment he felt two warm lips press against his and for some reason he kissed back. It felt like the first time he let his emotions take over. Her soft kiss felt like wild fire burning him, but the feeling was not hurtful. She kissed up his neck softly sending shivers down his spine.

Yami placed his hands around her small waist as she ran her hands through his hair. 

"Serenity," He moaned.

"I love you, not Yugi."

"Love, there is that word again."

Yami's POV

"Don't talk," She said running her hands up my sides. I held her closer to me as she kissed my lips softly running her hands on my chest.

I woke up the next morning in her arms. I felt her soft skin and wondered how I could ever fall in love. I lost control and kissed her lips passionately. I felt her kiss me back as she moaned my name softly.

She fell back asleep as I grabbed my clothes, got dressed and opened the door slowly. I saw Mai asleep wrapped up in Jou's arms under a blanket. "Looks like I'm not the only one who had fun."

"Yami," I heard a soft voice say, "Yami, do you love me as I do you?"

I looked up and saw Serenity. "I don't believe in love as I told you before."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Passion. Lust."

"That you shared with me? Is that all you want me for?"

"I'm not sure but love is not a word I ever use."

She smiled understanding. "Even if you don't believe in it, I love you."

I looked at her one last time and felt Yugi come back. "Good morning, Yugi."

"Hi, Serenity. Umm why are Mai and Jou on the couch together?"

Serenity shook her head and laughed, "Yugi, they are in love dummy."

"I did not see that coming," He said laughing.

Serenity went up to him, and whispered in his ear, "Tell Yami to not forget my words."

Yugi smiled. "He does love you. Even if he does not say it."

"I know," She said walking away.

"It looks like an angel can fall in love with a devil."

Question-Answer

Really Serenity and Yami? Hey, it could happen.

Angel and Devil? I would say I hit my mark on that comparison

How does no one know Yugi changes? I have no clue… I think they should notice the whole yelling part.

Serenity could tell the difference between Yugi and Yami at the end, how? After you sleep with someone you have a bond. You're connected, and not always by a child.

How come she didn't know that when she kissed him, then? She probably thought Yugi wasn't acting like himself, but do normal people think 'oh, hey he must have alter ego inside him that takes over from the ancient times.'

Jou/Mai? Couldn't resist putting my favorite couple in.

Would Yugi have known that Jou and Mai were together? Maybe, maybe not.

Going to write another chapter? Probably not. This was a one-time thing for me.

Kinda OCC, don't you think? Fan fics are usually OCC, because you really don't know how characters would react to situations authors put the characters though.

I notice sarcasm in your answering. So?


End file.
